


Imperial Wedding

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Del'Morad, Forced Marriage, M/M, p2, phoenix empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor must marry. But where to find that special someone, who will be what he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leesha left the great audience hall of the Imperial palace fuming in silence, his boots ringing on the polished marble floor at a brisk pace. If the door he paced through hadn't been closed by a faithful servant standing next to it, he might have slammed it shut in a gesture of impotent fury.

The court historian would record that Emperor Elisander I. had politely but clearly stated his displeasure at the suggestion of the honoured Prince of House Jehanni. 

The historian’s insistence on always remaining polite was as unshakable as his insistence on calling Leesha Elisander I. It was the name history would remember him by and even though he was the Emperor of the Phoenix Empire, there was nothing at all he could do about it. Just like so many other things. 

Leesha's mother, Lady Lilith, who also was the head of the Imperial Intelligence Service, followed him, gliding after him deadly and gracefully silent. He could feel her eyes on him with that inquisitorial quality.

Without slowing, he glanced at her.

"What?!" he asked, his mood clearly evident in his voice.

She smiled at him unfazed. "I can't remember seeing you this upset about nothing."

"Nothing?" Leesha growled. Just thinking about the audacity of the prince made his hackles rise anew. "I can't believe he seriously had the guts to suggest that! I should have shot him! I should go back and shoot him!!"

His mother sighed gently, apparently untouched by the whole thing. "He tried to marry off his son, dear. Nothing more than that." She replied calmly.

"He tried to have me sell myself for a treaty! Do I look THAT cheap?" 

"No." Again his mother smiled, this time with a decidedly amused tilt to her lips. "But he was that desperate. I thought it was rather charming, in a pathetic, roadkill kind of way."

Leesha groaned. His mother was probably the only person in the Empire who would find anything amusing in roadkill. And she wasn't just saying that. She really would.

"Can't they just let me do my work without constantly mugging me with marriage proposals?" he grumbled.

"You're the emperor, dear." His mother needlessly reminded him. "You really should be used to this by now."

And that was the whole crux of the matter. "I never asked to be emperor, if I may remind you!"

Leesha felt like hitting something. He had never had a choice in the turns his life had taken. From being a cadet at the Kalidor military academy over being immediately promoted to the position of Major of the former Emperor's Consort's Malachite Guard to becoming Emperor when the former Emperor had abdicated. He had always just been forced to accept these responsibilities because there was no one better skilled available to take them and his mother had drilled acting responsible into him since he had been able to understand her.

"Maybe I should just marry all of them… after a few hundred it would taper off, wouldn't it?"

His sarcasm rubbed his mother the wrong way and she gave him one of her disapproving, 'I think I have raised you better than this' looks.

Leesha felt the urge to stop and glare right back at her but he also wanted to get back to his office as quickly as possible. There were still a hundred things he wanted to complete today. So he just threw up his hands in exasperation. "So what do you suggest I do?"

"As always." His mother replied in the calm, lecturing voice she used when she thought he was behaving unreasonably. "Be prepared. Pick someone to marry before they pick you. "

"And surely you have someone in mind already." Leesha snapped back. "Someone that will bring in a maximum of profit and influence for selling me off. After all you only have one emperor for sale."

Then he realized what he had just said and sighed. His mother was the last person, who would sell him off like that. God only knew how many more marriage proposals she was deflecting from ever reaching him daily.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." He apologized, feeling even more down.

"Indeed." As always, his mother forgave his outburst easily.

For a while they walked in silence. Leesha's thoughts drifted to the work still waiting for him. The work day of an Emperor was as endless as he allowed it to be. He could have worked without stopping until he dropped but thankfully there were people in his life who stopped him every time he got to preoccupied with his countless tasks. Having pets who took good care of him and loved him unconditionally was a blessing.

If only he could find a husband or wife who would love him just as much und who he could love back. Someone who would maybe even be able to share the burden of governing the vast interstellar Phoenix Empire that lately seemed to grow almost daily with new human-settled worlds being re-discovered.

"And no, I do not have someone in mind." His mother returned to the subject as well. "No obvious choice, of course, that is. You would have to spend a lot of time with that person, and I do not want to make any decisions without your input. In this case."

"Thanks." Leesha said, again with slight sarcasm but a lot less rancor.

As strange as it would seem to someone not close to his mother, who was feared as one of the most ruthless, cruel and powerful women of the Empire, she was a firm believer in true love and the happiness of her children took precedence above all else in her schemes. 

No wonder really when one considered how great her own capacity for love was, both for her numerous pets and her husband. What an odd match those two really made. The younger daughter of the duke of Serin, who had yielded all claims on the dukedom to her elder sister, completely breaking with all of House Dracon's traditions of backstabbing your way to the top at all costs. And the discarded bodyguard and fucktoy of Emperor Hyperion's son Gregorius, who had later become Emperor, as well as Leesha's godfather.

Now his mother was head of the IIS and his father was the duke of P2, the Imperial Capital world.

As his mother often enough said: war made many things possible that in times of peace were unthinkable. 

"It's not my fault you set a bad example of marrying someone you love." Leesha commented.

"A marriage isn't only about politics." His mother said thoughtfully. "It's about strengthening your team. Complementing your abilities. Keeping you sane. And just keep in mind," his mother added, "that whoever you marry, most of your dukes will disapprove of anyway."

Right what Leesha had been thinking anyway. Now where to find that miraculous person? 

"But there IS no one I want to marry!" he said unhappily. "I want to fall in love and then marry with all the romance and stuff!"

"If that is your decision…" 

Leesha could hear the unsaid 'then stop whining about the consequences' without his mother having to actually say it.

He trotted on, feeling defeated. Apparently he would just have to cope with this as well as with everything else.

He could feel his mother's sympathetic gaze. "I am sorry dear." She said gently. "Do you want me to compile a list of possible… suitors?"

Leesha wasn't sure if that thought was more horrifying or more amusing. He could well picture his pets Josh and Jay pinning pictures of potential suitors on a big board and endlessly arguing about their pros and cons.

"No, mom, please don't." he answered her question.

"You can't just ignore it, Leesha." She admonished. "Sooner or later, you'll have to marry, if only to get those people off your back trying to sell their children to you."

"But… but…" desperately he tried to come up with something to say. "Hyperion never got married. I bet no one bothered him with marriage proposals!" he finally exclaimed as a last ditch effort.

His mother raised an immaculate eyebrow. "227."

That stopped Leesha in his tracks. The thought of that many people daring to bother the hulking eight legged, murderous monstrosity that Emperor Hyperion had been had him gaping at his mother open-mouthed.

"227 people alone I witnessed him kill for suggesting anything of the like." His mother confirmed and gently closed Leesha's mouth.

He tiredly rubbed his face. "I'll think of… someone…" he promised without much hope.

She stood up on tip toe and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

They had finally arrived at his office and he slunk inside, shouting for his secretary. "Wes, coffee!"


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately when he heard his master’s voice, Wesley knew something was wrong. There was a certain exhaustion in Leesha’s voice that was usually reserved for very late evenings. Or mornings, for that matter. 

“Coming, my Lord!” he replied immediately, hurrying after his Emperor to fix him his coffee.

But making a coffee as strong and spiced as Leesha wanted when he called for a coffee in that voice took a little while. And Wesley wouldn’t have been his usual self if he hadn’t seized the occasion to observe his master discreetly. Something must have happened during the talk with that Jehanni Prince, something unpleasant and unexpected. A very rare combination with Leesha indeed. 

“What happened?” he finally asked when Leesha dropped into the chair behind his writing desk like a discarded mannequin. 

“The prince kindly offered the hand of his son in marriage, in exchange for signing the treaty without further fuss.”

“Good heavens!” Even if it took a moment to register, Wesley was genuinely offended. “How could he?! That boy is a boar!” And an embarrassment for the whole house Jehanni, let alone anything one could offer in an Imperial match. “And I don't mean that in an 'animal magnetism' kinds way.”

At least, this outburst saw Leesha slightly amused. “Not that one,” he explained, “the little one, he‘s… what… eleven…?”

“And definitely NOT worth a treaty! The audacity!” Offering some second- or third born son in that way was more of an insult than anything else. Wesley deeply felt the urge to hire some assassins to make a point of his displeasure. But it wasn’t his place to decide such things. Only to suggest and to organize. “Shall I … inform the Prince of your displeasure?”

“I think he got it…” Defeated, the Emperor dropped his head onto the desk, mumbling “Dear god… what am I doing here…”

“I… don't really understand…?”

“On days like this I wonder if I shouldn't just pack up and hand the whole mess over to someone else… you know… like Hyperion and Greg did… smart people that…” 

Leesha’s voice came out mumbled and flat as he was still lying on his desk. But Wesley couldn’t shake the distinct feeling that his master by now was merely whining. As rare an incident as that was, it wasn’t the first time for that specific subject. 

“I know.” Gently, he started to massage Leesha’s shoulders, hoping that would distract his master enough not to look up all of a sudden and see Wesley rolling his eyes at him. “But we've been there already, I think.” 

“I want to bump into this beautiful, charming, brilliant girl completely by accident. Then we fall in love on first sight, we run away together, have a little farm with lots of children, and we live happily ever after.”

My, my, here we go again, Wesley thought. 

“Not until you found someone at least as suited for the crown as you are.” Same old story, same old arguments, same old results. “Though it's a nice thought of seeing you on a farm.” 

“Hmpf… So who do YOU suggest I marry?”

That was an alarmingly new turn in this discussion. One that Wesley had neither foreseen nor prepared for. 

And Wesley hated nothing as much as being unprepared. Well, actually there were a lot of things, but this was neither the time nor the place. So the courtesan tried to continue his massage without showing his rapid thoughts. 

Of course there were a lot of potential spouses for the emperor. You just don’t happen to have an unmarried emperor and do not think of potential candidates. But none of them was the obvious choice, and really Wesley didn’t want to suggest anything but first choices to his master. 

“Well,” he started, breaking off in mid-sentence as he noticed that he didn’t have a clue how he would finish the sentence. Another thing he hated. 

How does one pick a husband or wife for an Emperor, actually? The usuals? Wealth, armies, a good name? Leesha had all of those and then some thanks to his wise and shrewd predecessors. Beauty? That’s what pets were for. For breeding? Wesley almost snorted out loud at the very thought. Now that was a sentiment Leesha’s predecessors had killed of most thoroughly. 

Then what was left? Love? Love couldn’t be chosen, at least not the glossy-pink kind of love his master so deeply believed in. 

Blinking nervously, Wesley looked at his dwindling pile of mental options in growing panic. Apparently, this approach was not helpful. Then what about turning the question around? What was the one quality a possible spouse should possess if Wesley were to suggest her? 

This time, the answer was very simple to Wes. They had to be able to make Leesha happy. Everything else, he would be able to work around. But that certain kind of happiness a good marriage could undeniably bring was something there was no substitute for. 

Looking at his list of possible suitors with these new demands, the list narrowed down immensely. Actually, there was only one person in the entire Empire left that even remotely fulfilled Wesley’s demands. 

And of course, it was about the last person Wesley would have wanted around. But Leesha’s happiness was more important than those old stories. 

“There is a lot of options,” he started to elaborate, ”depending on the reasons you choose them for.”

Leesha only looked up at him with a blank expression. 

“You have wealth and connections enough, thanks to your wise predecessors.” They had been bloodthirsty despots and psychics of questionable sanity, but ‘wise’ sounded so much more civilized. “So, if I were to suggest, you should pick a spouse based on how happy she or he will be able to make you. 

In a somewhat feeble attempt to appear funny, Leesha looked at an imaginary camera, then back at Wesley. 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious…”

With a soft sigh, Wesley wondered HOW obvious he would have to get before his master understood what he was trying to tell him nicely. 

“What I want to say is, if there is no 'one true love' at hand, you might want to consider marrying a good friend. Someone you would like to spend the rest of your life with, even if you're not madly in love right now.”

“So I should marry Josh or Jay?”

“No.” How was it humanly possible for Leesha to always jump at the wrongest possible conclusion when Wes tried to explain something to him? He couldn’t really expect to spell it out, could he? “I mean, yes, you could marry one of your pets, but there might be better choices.”

“Like who?” Leesha didn’t seem to get the idea as immediately as Wesley had done. “As you may have noticed Rose is married already. I am NOT marrying Asleigh! It's probably not out of the question I could marry Veru… since he's only my half-brother… hm…”

This was leading nowhere. Actually, this was leading further from Wesley’s idea with every ill begotten thought that came out of his master’s mouth. Apparently, he would have to spell it out.

“I was talking about Duke Karl, master.“

“Karl?” Leesha blinked at Wes. “I can't marry Karl. He's a duke.”

And he’s the son of the duke I officially didn’t kill, Wesley thought with a shiver. Not a good person for a slave to have around when you were interested in continued survival. But as almost always, Wes didn’t let one bit of his personal worries show. 

“And you're the emperor, so what. He can name a regent and that's it.” 

“Wesley…” Leesha started off gently, as if talking to a sweet, if rather dense child. “He would never agree to that. You know what that would look like? Me proposing and him turning me down?”

That was one thing Wesley hadn’t considered. The mere thought of rejecting such an offer from the emperor was literally unthinkable to him. But not to the young Duke of DelMorad. 

“He… he actually might do that, yes.” And that would do a lot of damage to the image of the emperor that was unthinkable. Worse, it might damage the friendship between them, and sure Leesha had little enough friends already. So with an exasperated sound almost like a choked wail, Wesley threw his arms up in the air. “I don't know. Really. You could maneuver him… Well, he'd never forgive you, and after all, you need to be friends… I am sorry.” 

“It's not your fault, dear, let's just leave it for another day, shall we? I'm sure it will come up again soon enough.” Those words, delivered with the most genuine smile thinkable, reminded Wesley once again why he was thoroughly convinced he had the best master ever. Which made his failure only hurt worse, in a way. 

“I should have thought about this earlier, milord. I should have had an answer.“

“Oh Wesley…” the Emperor said with an indulging shake of his head. “Just go and fetch my next appointment.”


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning on Del'Morad was a time of preparation. Moradi worked hard, so a hearty breakfast in the company of family or friends was a requirement as well as a perfect opportunity to discuss the day and tasks ahead.

For the Duke of Del'Morad, it was a quiet time. He liked taking his breakfast alone in his study where he had the space to think and plan undisturbed. His mother, Lady Ornella, would have much preferred sharing breakfast as well as dinner with her son, but in this matter Karl had set his foot down. He needed some waking time all to himself and this was his chosen slot.

It wasn't so much that he liked being alone, it was that there was no one he truly craved being with. His mother was constantly harping on him to get married to provide an heir or to at least get a few pets to keep him company, but neither appealed to him. He was still young enough to put off marrying for a few years. 

Pets were another matter. He knew plenty of modern Dracon who lived quite happily with their well treated and attentive pets. It would have been nice to have someone around who cared only for him. But whenever he seriously considered getting a pet of his own, the heavy, chained up box in his mind where he kept all the memories of his father rattled ominously. What if he was not so different from his father as he tried to be. He knew full well that his temper was easily provoked and getting worse with age. Only careful self discipline kept it in check. 

Having a pet, someone entirely in his power, was a dangerous temptation. No one would object if he hurt a pet. Worse, no one would know if he did. It was not something he was willing to risk, for his own sake even more than for the sake of that hypothetical pet.

With a soft sigh he got off from the hulking couch near the equally hulking fireplace and walked over to the wide, floor to ceiling window that dominated one wall of the huge study. It was one of the very few rooms of the ducal fortress and bunker that had a window at all. 

Del'Morad was a freezing ball of ice and snow. Temperatures were consistently below zero and made it necessary for all dwelling to be underground and well isolated against the cold.

The window Karl was looking through now was two feet thick.

The view was breathtakingly beautiful, though.

The fortress had been carved into a mountainside. The study was one of the highest rooms and this window looked out over the slope of the mountain, facing the sunrise.

Today was a clear day and the mountain and valley below were a glittering wonderland of white and crystal. Del'Morad was as beautiful as it was deadly.

The window was pretty much the main reason why Karl had chosen to make his late father's study his own. That and the daily chance to face down his dark memories until they finally started to fade from jagged red and black to the more bearable browns of dried blood.

Karl took a sip of his cooling coffee. It would be a reasonably quiet day. There were no truly annoying appointments on his schedule.

A sharp knock on the study's door made him glance over his shoulder with a frown. His servants and aides knew full well that he was not to be disturbed at this time.

Unless of course it was a real emergency. Which it had to be, if someone dared to knock. With another sigh he turned away from the window. Apparently it wouldn't be a quiet day after all.

"Come in." he called, walking back to the couch to place his mug on the breakfast tray, which sat there, still mostly untouched.

One of his aides, Sebastian, opened the door and peeked inside, clearly aware that it was not a good time to disturb his master. "My lord?" For moment he looked like he would just stand there and stammer, but then he pulled himself together and her blurted out his message. "There is a squad of Ruby Guards who demand to see you immediately."

Karl blinked at his aide in honest surprise. That was certainly unexpected. He could think of no reason why Leesha would send a team of his personal guard to Del'Morad. But knowing his friend he also was sure that it would still be a very good reason.

"Did they say why?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, my lord. Just that it could not wait." He looked thoroughly intimidated and Karl couldn't tell whether he was afraid of angering his Duke or annoying a bunch of Ruby Guards.

"Well, show them in, then." He commanded.

He didn't bother sitting down behind his desk or taking up some similar proper ducal pose. Prowling around his study was more his style anyway and a visit by Ruby Guards would more likely require action more than talk.

Moments later he heard the heavy step of armoured boots in the hallway. When the squad entered the study he couldn't help feeling envious of Leesha, for having guards which were so good looking and at the same time quite obviously competent and highly trained.

Then he noticed that all of them looked decidedly uncomfortable and the feeling died down. They were not here on pleasant business, that much Karl was sure of.

He looked at the Captain of the squad expectantly. For a moment the man looked like he was getting ready to jump off a cliff, but then he visibly steeled himself and put an official, calm face on.

"Your highness." he greeted Karl politely. His next words however felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head. "It is my honour to inform you that Emperor Elisander I. will marry you three weeks from now in the St. Anna Cathedral. We have been sent to escort you to your new quarters in the Imperial Palace."

Karl stared at the Captain in silent consternation and the longer he looked the more the man's calm mask crumbled to apologetic misery.

"If this is some sort of joke…" Karl finally managed to press out, but the expression on the guard's already clearly told him it wasn't.

"I'm afraid it isn't, sir." The Captain answered stiffly. "We received our orders from his majesty personally. You are permitted to appoint a temporary substitute until a permanent solution for the title of Duke can be found. Then I must ask you to accompany us. You may want to have your servants pack for you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Am I your prisoner now?!" All the Ruby Guards immediately changed from calm and attentive to cautious, there hands resting on their stunners, but Karl didn't care.

He simply couldn't imagine that Leesha would really give an order such as this. They were friends. Best friends, even. And you didn't have your best friends grabbed by soldiers to drag them to the altar without any kind of warning.

"I am truly sorry, sir." The Captain of the squad said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. "Please do not make this difficult for us. We are just following out orders."

His words made Karl's blood boil. He wasn't a child that needed calming. He was the god damned Duke of a planet! He tried to come up with a fitting reply, but the roaring blood in his own ears made it hard to think. He didn't want to calm down. Still he balled his hands to fists and dug his nails into the palms of his hands. A temper tantrum would get him nowhere. Arguing with these guards would get him nowhere, either. They were right, they were just following orders. To get to the bottom of this whole ridiculous mess he would have to talk to Leesha himself.

"All right, all right…" Karl ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself enough to think straight.

For a moment he was tempted to call in his mother, but the likelihood that she would react in some kind of horrible manner he couldn't even imagine was too great. She was, however, the one person he could put in charge of Del'Morad without too much fuss.

The Ruby Guards hadn't bothered closing the door so Karl now loudly called for his aide who was surely hovering somewhere close by. "Sebastian!"

It took the young man only seconds to appear and from the shell-shocked expression on his face Karl could tell that he had been listening in.

Karl didn't have any pity for him. After all he wasn't being dragged of like a prized cow. "Sebastian, tell my mother that she is in charge until I come back from P2." He didn't allow himself to even contemplate that he might not be coming back. "I expect you will tell everyone what you have heard anyway so I don't have to order you to let my mother know."

Sebastian cringed most satisfactory. Maybe he couldn't shoot the Ruby Guards, but at least he got to torment his aide a little.

"Have my servants pack for a few days and send my luggage to P2 after me." He continued. Just a few days, he firmly told himself. He wouldn't need more than that to sort things out with Leesha. 

His mother could deal with any appointments he was going to miss. There really wasn't much in this universe she wouldn't have been able to deal with.

He picked up his uniform jacket from the couch and put it on. No point in letting this charade drag on any longer than absolutely necessary.

"Let's go." He told the Ruby Guards, who looked immensely relieved at his lack of resistance.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Rose slammed her hands on the top of Leesha's desk. 

It wasn't often that she lost her calm, and as chancellor of the Empire she couldn't afford to. But this was clearly a moment where her emotions got the better of her. She looked like she was ready to slap Leesha.

"I thought that maybe it was time I stopped selfishly hopping for true love and started thinking about the Empire." Leesha answered. "If I can't have what I want, maybe I can at least give the Empire a capable Empress."

Rose didn't recoil from the allusion to the fact that she enjoyed that true love Leesha couldn't have, forging ahead instead.

"And did you for one moment stop to think about what you are doing to him? Did you think about his feelings?" she asked angrily.

Now Leesha leaned forward in his seat. "I think you are the very last person to complain about someone hurting Karl's feelings, are you?" he hissed icily.

It was as unfair as Leesha's previous answer and this time Rose recoiled from him as if he had slapped her. The fact that she and Karl hadn't spoken to each other since that fateful duel in the palace park was a constant reminder that she had broken his heart.

Normally Leesha would never have stooped to a low blow like this, but he was scared. Scared of exactly the things Rose was throwing at him. Of losing his best friend over a decision that still seemed sound to him on a political basis, but that might hurt both him and Karl personally to a degree that could not be repaired.

For a moment Rose's mouth opened and closed silently as she wrestled with her own feelings, unable to form words. Then she turned on her heel and stormed out of Leesha's office, slamming the door behind her.

Leesha watched her go with his lips pressed together to a thin line. Apparently, he was developing a worrying talent for hurting the few people close to him. He didn't even trust himself to not hurt her even more if he ran after her to apologize.

The resolute click of a tea cup being put back in its saucer drew his attention to the other woman in his office. He didn't even dare look at his mother, afraid of the disappointment in his ability to handle the situation he would surely find on her face.

"I do wish you had talked to someone about this before you started sending out the wedding invitations." Lady Lilith commented unperturbed. "But I suppose that was the whole point. To guarantee you wouldn't be able to change your mind."

As usual, she easily dissected Leesha's motivations with a few words.

Leesha rubbed his face. A sharp ache was pulsing in his temples. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up between Josh and Jay and hide from the world.

"I did talk to someone," he said, "I talked to my pets and they agreed." 

It was pretty much the only reason why Leesha had gone ahead with this plan. If one of them had shown a hint of doubt he would never have done it. But they were confident that Karl would forgive him. Leesha himself was a whole less confident. He was terrified. But he trusted his pets more than anyone else and when Jay, Josh and Wesley agreed on something that was a pretty monumental occasion in itself.

His mother made a thoughtful little "Hm."

He finally looked over to where she was sitting on the couch, impeccably beautiful and composed as ever. He didn't find the disapproval or disappointment he had expected. Instead she smiled at him warmly with a mixture of pity, pride and plain love that made his heart ache.

"I admit they are probably a better judge on what will ultimately make you happy than I am." She conceded without jealousy. Then her gaze drifted over to the now closed door. "You could have handled Rose better." She added with a minute frown.

Leesha's chuckle was choked and unhappy. That certainly was an understatement. 

"I will have to talk to her." He agreed. "And apologize."

"You also need to talk to Karl." His mother stated calmly.

She was as right as always. Still Leesha found himself unable to even answer anything, much less wrap his mind around the idea of facing Karl.

Of course Lady Lilith immediately picked up on his hesitation and her frown deepened. "You do plan to talk to him, don't you?"

"Of course." Leesha hurried to reassure her, but it was too late as her suspicion was raised.

"And when exactly do you plan to do that?" she asked, cocking her head. "He has been here since yesterday afternoon, hasn't he?"

Leesha once more rubbed at his temples. "Soon."

One immaculate eyebrow rose and Leesha felt as chastised as if his mother had given him a full length speech. "Do I really have to say it?" she asked.

"That he will be getting angrier by the minute?" Leesha did it for her. "That he is probably pacing the quarters I've had him confined to like a murderous predator right now? That it is not a good idea to postpone our next meeting to the moment when we stand before the altar? That I am a miserable coward and that you are disappointed in my lack of spine?"

"Oh darling." Gracefully his mother rose and came over to him, leaning down and wrapping her slim arms around him in a gesture so loving and comforting Leesha relaxed into her embrace immediately. "You are incapable of disappointing me." She told him gently. "No mother could wish for a better son than you. You are allowed to be human, my love." She kissed his temple, soothing him in ways only a mother could. "I know you want to be the perfect Emperor, and you are, but to me you will forever be my baby, who can do no wrong."

Leesha sighed softly. "He is going to rip my head off."

Lady Lilith squeezed him a little tighter. "He is not going to rip your head off. Don't be a moron." She admonished gently. "He is your best friend and once you explain he will understand. And eventually he will forgive you. If he didn't you wouldn't be friends with him in the first place."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Leesha looked up at his mother, genuinely hoping for some tangible reassurance. "Have you ever done anything this bad to someone and they forgave you?"

Now his mother laughed. "I can assure you I have done a whole lot of things to your father which were much, much worse and he still loves me." He smiled at Leesha lovingly. "You are much more charming than I will ever be. I doubt there is anyone who wouldn't forgive you eventually."

Leesha wasn't quite so sure about that, since his mother was rather biased, but it didn't really matter anyway. He had set things in motion and now all he could do was roll with the punches.

"I'll talk to him." He said, more to encourage himself then to his mother.

"Now." She said with that tone of voice that he knew as being final.

No more hiding, then. Face the rage of his soon to be husband head on.

"Now." He agreed, disentangled himself from her embrace and got up. "How do I look?"

"Scared." His mother answered helpfully. 

She reached up and gently tugged a strand that had come loose from his braid back behind his ear. Then her thumbs smoothed the worried frown from his brow.

"Smile." She suggested.

He tried and she chuckled.

"That might need some more practice, but at least he will know that you have deep respect for him." She offered.

"I think respected is the last thing he feels right now." Leesha sighed.

Lady Lilith gently pushed him towards the door. "Awh, lighten up. At least you will get a whole lot less marriage proposals now. And I'm sure Karl will be delighted to deal with the idiots stupid enough to still try. He'll need some convenient targets for his aggression."

That was indeed a thought that made Leesha smile. No matter how much Karl would despise him and this marriage, Leesha was sure we would react extremely poorly to someone trying to take a slice of his pie.

He firmly cemented that thought in his mind and the smile on his face and left his office to face the man he intended to wed.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Karl was pissed off would have been a major understatement. In fact, he had had plenty of time on his hands to consider the matter and come to the conclusion that he had never before in his life been this angry.

When the squad of Ruby Guards had deposited him in his admittedly posh suite in the Imperial Palace on the previous day afternoon, he had believed them when they said that Leesha would see him as soon as possible. Then he had still believes that this was just a silly misunderstanding that would be cleared up with a short conversation with his friend.

He would never have imagined that 'as soon as possible' might well be three weeks from now when they met in front of an altar.

After a few hours, he had started wondering at the quality of the carpet since it still didn't show any signs of his nervous pacing.

There were plenty of servants who were falling over themselves to bring anything he desired - as long as it was not a person or weaponry.

There was also a very polite squad of Ruby Guards in front of his door who refused to let him leave and with utmost politeness explained that they would stun him if he tried.

The whole setup would have been hilarious, if he Karl had watched it in a movie. With him cast as the kidnapped princess bride, it was simply infuriating.

He had spent the morning thinking about the various ways he might kill Leesha most painfully.

He hadn't touched the delicious smelling lunch the servants had brought in two hours ago. At this point, he wasn't putting it beyond them to drug him to assure his compliance. Not a bad idea considering he was now carefully considering how he might escape. The security of the Imperial Palace was fabled. Karl was rather sure that breaking out would be equally difficult as breaking in would have been. And he wasn't even sure yet which he more wanted to attempt. After all, there was a dirty little rodent posing as an Emperor who desperately needed his neck wrung.

Even though he wasn't entirely unarmed, he really had no idea how to defeat the squad of Ruby Guards and jumping out of the window wasn't really an option unless he was opting for suicide. Which he certainly wouldn't. Taking one of the servants as a hostage would be futile as well since the guards would just stun both of them.

But he sure as hell wouldn't sit in these rooms quietly for the next three weeks.

Though the thought of stabbing Leesha in front of the altar held a certain appeal by now.

When there was a polite knock on the door he expected a servant coming to remove his rejected food. There was no point in shouting at them and he still had enough composure not to take his anger out on them.

He did however whirl around and snarl when it was Leesha who softly said: "Hi." behind him.

All the things he wanted to fling at Leesha - words as well as sharp objects - died in his throat after one look at his friend. Leesha looked awful.

It had been over a year ago since he had last seen him and even then it had only been a brief moment during an official meeting with several Dukes.

He looked wrung out that way that only happened when one was constantly working too much and sleeping too little. Nothing of the little rodent who had befriended him at Kalidor seemed to have survived. In his severe black uniform, he was a stranger to Karl. Only his shy smile was still the same.

Not shy, though, Karl corrected himself. Scared.

As he should be, an angry voice in his mind hissed, but Karl suddenly found himself worrying about his friend more than being angry at the ridiculous treatment he had endured. That didn't keep him from channelling his annoyance into his greeting, though.

"You look like shit." He growled.

That Leesha winced was satisfying as well as disturbing. He had never before reacted to Karl's loving insults with anything but an insult of his own. Then again, he had never before done anything as stupid as having Karl kidnapped by a bunch of his guards. That he opened and then closed his mouth again without coming up with any kind of response was further evidence that Leesha wasn't doing well.

It made Karl realize that he hadn't really seen his friend since before he had been crowned Emperor three years ago. It also reminded Karl how stressed out he himself had been when he assumed the title of Duke of Del'Morad. He could only guess at how much worse it had to be to deal with the same mess on an imperial scale.

Since Leesha still didn't say anything, Karl asked the question that had been burning on his mind ever since the Ruby Guards showed up on his doorstep.

"So what the fuck is this all about?"

Leesha drew a deep breath, visibly steeling himself. "I know you have every reason to be angry at me. I understand if you won't forgive me for this. But I'm still going to marry you."

Karl blinked at him in surprise. That sounded more like some rehearsed speech than an honest answer to his question. "Right… Would you like to share why you didn't… I don't know… ask?!"

"Because…" Leesha made some helpless fluttering gesture with his hand. "Because you might have said no."

"Yeah?" Karl asked with less anger than confusion. "That tends to happen sometimes when you out of the blue decide to marry your friend."

"I know we were friends." The past tense he was using was grating on Karl, but he did let him continue. "We're not in love like one would wish for in a marriage and I'm probably destroying any chance we might have right now. But I need you. You are the only person in this Empire who will make a great Empress."

"Well, isn't that bloody romantic?" Karl growled. "Still, why didn't you ask me first? Don't you think I might have agreed when you explained all that to me?"

Leesha looked away. "I couldn't afford you saying no." he said softly. "If you had said no I would have married you anyway."

"WHAT?!" For a moment Karl just stared at Leesha in shock.

"At least this way you don't get the illusion of a choice where there is none." Leesha explained unhappily.

Trying to take every blame, Karl realized. No wonder he was struggling with ruling the vast Phoenix Empire if he cared about every little thing as much as about this. By all evidence, he was doing a great job as Emperor, but it clearly was destroying him. He really did need a strong shoulder to lean on occasionally and an even stronger fist to crush anyone into oblivion who tried to take advantage of his soft heart.

"You really do need me." Karl said, putting all his outrage away for a later time. He'd have a lifetime to make Leesha pay for this stunt. Now his friend, who had always been there for him, needed him.

When he took a step towards Leesha, he flinched away like he was expecting Karl to hit him. That didn't deter him. He roughly pulled Leesha into a tight embrace.

"Dumb rodent," Karl told him, "of course I would have said yes." And he would have. Maybe after a lot of arguing, but he would have.

It took several heartbeats until his words penetrated, but then Leesha relaxed against him, leaning into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." Leesha said softly. "I just couldn't… I should have… I don't know…" he ended rather lamely.

"Apology noted." Karl chuckled somewhat darkly. "Don't think you are forgiven. Not by a long shot." He warned Leesha. "Now let's figure out how we will do this. Cause if you keep me locked up in here for the next three weeks I'm either going to go insane or burn down this palace."

"So you're not going to kill me?" Leesha asked somewhat muffled since he refused to leave Karl's embrace.

"Not when you expect it." Karl gently disentangled his friend from his arms.

"And you're not going to run away either?" Leesha asked, now with a hint of the smiles Karl was familiar with.

"Oh no, darling." Karl grinned menacingly. "You are stuck with me now."

Then he sighed and rubbed his unshaved face. He hadn't bothered taking care of himself. "I'm sure you have a ton of incredibly important meetings and on top of that a ton of wedding preparations?"

Leesha nodded.

"You will call them off." Karl commanded calmly. "We are having lunch and while we eat we will discuss how we will split your Empire between the two of us."

Now Leesha's smile grew into what Karl could almost call a rodent grin. "Aye, sir."


	6. Chapter 6

The last three weeks had been the fastest of his life, Karl mused as he stood at one of the many windows of his suite. It still felt odd to be in a place with so many windows which could be opened without danger of immediately freezing to death. What citizens of Imperial City called a miserably cold day to him was quite comfortably warm. He was only wearing a thin shirt and pants, having discarded the uncomfortably stiff uniform jacket he had been wearing all day.

He blew on his mug of tea to cool it off and looked out through the window. It overlooked the garden hexant of the palace. From where he was standing, he couldn't see the pavilion as it was hidden behind the trees. He still knew it was there and it brought back memories of the duel he had fought there.

It was hard to believe ten years had passed since that day.

Then he had been madly in love and so much looking forward to getting married to the most charming, bright, admirable woman he had ever met.

Today he wasn't madly in love and he still wasn't really looking forward to getting married tomorrow.

He sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair. He'd do it of course. He didn't have to like it.

The last three weeks had also been a whirlwind of activity. Each day had been filled with hundreds of people who urgently needed to talk to him about a million different matters and their opinion of what was most important hardly ever matched Karl's.

With a smile he sipped on his tea, remembering his appointments with the poor man who was tasked with tailoring his dress for the wedding. That he was not going to wear an actual dress like the last person married to an Emperor had been at the same time relieved and deeply confused the man since it left him clueless about what he should put on Karl. After all it would look kind of boring to have two men wearing black uniforms before the altar. It had been a minor concern to Karl, but to this tailor it was the most important decision of his life and he had bugged Karl endlessly with it. In the end his patience had run out and now they would get married in boring black uniforms anyway and the tailor would forever regret that he hadn't been able to come up with something better.

Tough luck.

There had been plenty of other meetings which had ended much more satisfactory for all involved.

Karl and Leesha had quickly decided that Karl would take command of the Imperial military. It was one field that Leesha had no interest whatsoever in and which definitely needed a strong hand to guide them. It was also something that Karl knew he would enjoy immensely. He had already talked to several of the highest ranking admirals and found that he got along with them much better than he ever had with the minor nobles on Del'Morad.

The various encounters with the nobility inhabiting the palace had been less smooth. Karl had tried his best to remain polite, to not create any more trouble for Leesha. But he could already tell that at some point he would snap.

The weirdest thing was how much he had seen of Eric since he had arrived.

Their mother had tried for ten years to get them to see each other as brothers and failed miserably. The fact that Eric had stolen Rose's heart as well as his mother's affection had been too prominent in Karl's mind and the pain Eric associated with Dracon in general hadn't helped either. 

Karl got along quite well with Leonardo, but Eric had always remained an enemy to him.

Until Eric had walked into his suite the same day Leesha had first come to talk to him, only a few hours later. To offer his help should Karl wish to escape the palace and the wedding. Karl had gaped at him open mouthed, unable to comprehend why Eric would do such a thing. Only very slowly had he understood that Eric, despite all his hostility, still considered Karl his younger brother and his ridiculous Andragor honour demanded that he defended his family at all costs.

Of course he had been rather relieved when Karl explained that he wasn't going anywhere.

But he had come by two days later again to let Karl know that their mother wouldn't be allowed to visit Karl until after the wedding. At first Karl had bristled at the notion that Leesha would keep his mother away. Then Eric had explained that in fact he had forbidden Ornella to see Karl since she was utterly delighted at the idea of becoming 'Empress mother' and that Eric was quite certain Karl did not want her fawning over him.

Karl knew he was right. It would probably have only been a few minutes before Ornella infuriated him to a point where he tried to strangle her.

He still envied Eric the ability to command their mother. It was something Karl had no idea how to do. Apparently it was Andragor blood related. To him Lady Ornella was an untameable force of nature and just as dangerous. But he was also grateful that his suddenly acquired big brother used his amazing abilities to shield Karl from her.

He wasn't quite sure why they had met again after that. It just happened. And he liked it. Maybe having a big brother wasn't that bad. The thought of what Eric would have done to Karl's father, had he been around when Duke Anklam was still alive warmed Karl's heart. As weird as it was - he started liking Eric and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

He still hadn't seen Rose and he was grateful for that. He wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that eventually he would have to face her, after all she was chancellor of this Empire. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling for her anymore. It was something he would figure out after the wedding.

Just like so many other things. 

The one thing that all his new advisors agreed on was that being Empress would be very delicate business and that he would fail spectacularly if he didn't pay attention to all the details of court life. He didn't really have a clue how he would manage to follow in the very huge footsteps left behind by the last Emperor's husband. 

"How can anyone come close to his August Outrageousness anyway?" Karl asked his mug of tea quietly.

He nearly dropped it when a voice behind answered: "Why would you want to?"

Quickly turning around without sloshing hot tea all over himself was quite a feat, but he somehow managed. 

It took him several heartbeats to recognize the man casually leaning against his desk like he belonged there. He looked to be in his late forties, wearing plain jeans, some band t-shirt and cowboy boots. A mop of shoulder length blonde hair was bound back into a messy ponytail. It was his smile that gave him away, sparkling with mirth and mischief Amadeus Habichtswald was himself, no matter what he was wearing.

"How did you get in here?" Karl asked the first thing that came to his mind.

The former Consort grinned. "Through one of the countless secret passages. This palace has more of them than regular corridors." He pulled a datastick from the back pocket of his jeans and tossed it over to Karl who automatically caught it. "I've mapped them for you. I'm sure you'll find being able to come and go as you please as useful as I did. Consider it a wedding gift."

Having been constantly watched by guards, servants and courtiers in the last three weeks Karl was very aware what a priceless gift this was. He carefully put it in his own pocket.

"Thank you, your highness." He said, still not quite sure how to treat his predecessor. The Consort had always been a mysterious menace in his eyes. "So… are you here to check whether I will make a suitable Empress?" he asked. After all that was the question that seemed to be on the mind of everyone he met.

Amadeus laughed. "No, honey. I know you will. Greg says you and Leesha will still be remembered as great rulers centuries after he and I have been forgotten."

From anyone else that would have been polite reassurance. Coming from one of the greatest oracles humanity had ever known, it was a fact that made Karl wonder what else Gregorius had seen in their future.

"I'm here to offer some advice." Amadeus continued unfazed. "And considering you are even asking your tea mug for advice you seem to need it."

At first Karl wanted to bristle at the insinuation that he needed help, but then he sighed. Amadeus was right, of course, and he was probably the only person able to comprehend what Karl was facing and who knew how to deal with it. This was not the moment for pride.

"I thought I could do this." He said softly. "But the more I learn about what Leesha has been dealing with the less sure I am I will actually be any help. There seems to be so much I could do wrong, damaging his position."

Amadeus snorted. "Yeah, I bet that is what they have drummed into your head since you arrived here. After all they don't want another complete unmanageable, independent, free thinking monster on their hands who will thwart all their carefully laid intrigues to make the Emperor do what they want."

That wasn't quite what Karl had expected. Even though he probably should have. Amadeus had never done what was expected of him. And it had worked quite well for him, Karl mused.

"Let me tell you the single most important thing: As Empress you have only one task - make sure that the Emperor can do his job. At all costs." Amadeus explained. "You are not responsible to anyone. You can do all the things no one else can. So do them. Put the fear of god into all of them. Make them tremble at the thought of doing something that might make you think they are hurting the Emperor. Be nice when they least expect it. BE that monster. That is what Leesha needs."

Karl blinked at Amadeus in surprise. Put into such plain words it made perfect sense. It also felt much more in line with what he had thought when he had first seen how worn out Leesha was. That he wanted to rip into anyone who hindered his friend in being the Emperor the Phoenix Empire needed. Somehow all those cautioning advisors had made him bury that idea.

He still asked: "Won't that damage Leesha's position?"

Amadeus chuckled. "What are you? A Habichtswald nanny or a Dracon Duke?"

That finally made Karl chuckle as well. "So your advice is to do whatever the fuck I want, no holds bared?"

The smile on Amadeus face could only be called proud. "Exactly."

Karl rolled his shoulders and took a thoughtful sip of his now much too cold tea. Suddenly all those walls that had started piling up in his mind crumbled down as he tackled them with force instead of timid poking. 

"I guess I can do that."


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you going to carry him over the threshold tonight?"

"Huh, what?" Leesha asked, startled by Josh's train of thought.

They were in a small chamber right behind the altar in the St. Anna Cathedral. The room was reserved for last minute preparations just like these. The place for men to nervously wait for their wedding to start. At least Leesha had his pets with him to keep him company and distract him before he stepped out to wait at the altar for his husband-to-be.

Karl would walk down the aisle to him. Alone. It was a concession to Karl's pride Leesha had been willing to make. After all he was a Duke, not some princess or prince being handed over by their parents. Karl's father was dead anyway and Lady Ornella currently was a nervous wreck, sitting in the front row next to her eldest son, crying.

Leesha had caught a glimpse of her when they sneaked in past the thousands of guests inside the cathedral. Despite her tears she looked radiantly happy. At least one person who was utterly delighted with this wedding.

"So?" Josh poked Leesha gently, bringing him back to his odd question. "After all that's what they do with their bride in the movies." He elaborated.

"I don't think Karl would let me carry him." Leesha answered truthfully. In fact he wasn't sure Karl would still speak to him after they were done here at the cathedral.

"I think it would be rather romantic." Josh smiled at him and then leaned forward to kiss his nose. "You can carry me anywhere anytime."

"Isn't that what he is doing anyway?" Jimmy asked, grinning.

All of Leesha's pets looked quite stunning in their wedding finery. All but Jimmy. The massive man he had grown into looked like he had stolen his expensive, custom tailored suit. It had taken Wesley much patience to convince him to wear it at all. 

"Romance will be last thing on his mind." Leesha muttered gloomily.

"So you are really going through with it?" Wesley asked, quickly catching on to Leesha's worries.

Leesha nodded. "Yes, mom is right. It is an awesome opportunity for a show of strength. I've already instructed the cardinal. Too late to back out now." 

"Go through with what?" Josh asked.

"When they get married, the cardinal will only ask Leesha." Wesley explained. "Karl won't even get the chance to say no. Basically Leesha shows all the nobles, no matter what rank, that he can do with them as he pleases, even marry a Duke. And they don't even get a say."

"Ouch." Jay easily summed up Leesha's feeling on the matter.

Josh on the other hand snickered softly. "Well. Again, I would find that rather romantic. But I guess Karl is not that kind of guy."

"Not really, no." Wesley flicked some more invisible dust from Leesha's impeccable outfit. He was almost as nervous as Leesha himself, which Leesha found endearing as well as calming.

"I wouldn't put it beyond him to try and strangle me right then and there." Leesha sighed.

"You haven't warned him?" Jay asked.

Leesha shook his head. "If I did he wouldn't be credibly outraged. And it won't be half as effective is he just nods along and smiles."

Jay sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure there are plenty of Ruby Guards out there who will stun him and turn the whole thing into a huge comedy for the whole Empire watching."

Leesha groaned. The fact that the guests in the cathedral were not the only ones watching this once in a lifetime spectacle made Leesha feel even worse about what he was going to do to Karl. The ceremony was being recorded. It would be broadcast live here on P2 and be transmitted via teleported datachips to all other planets of the Empire. Even if everyone wasn't watching at once, they would all see.

Of course Jay immediately picked up on his distress. "Oh love, you worry too much." Jay said and wrapped Leesha in a loose embrace, trying not to crinkle his outfit. "Whatever Karl feels or does, you know we will always love you."

His words were accompanies with a wave of his unconditional love, loud and clear in Leesha's mind coming from such an exceptionally strong empath as Jay. Josh nodded and added his own arms to the embrace, being much less careful and evoking a warning hiss from Wesley.

"I just want all of us to get along." Leesha admitted unhappily. "After all he will move in with us. You are my haven, my bolt hole. I don't want to risk that."

Josh snorted. "Don't be silly. If you can't sort him out you can bet your pretty little ass that we will."

Leesha could well picture all four of them working Karl over, each in their own unique way. Looking at it from that angle Karl didn't really stand a chance. He managed to put on a brave smile.

"Much better." Jay nodded approvingly.

"Show them your teeth." Jimmy advised. "They smell fear. Show them you're the boss."

"Yeah, make all of 'em your bitch!" Josh grinned.

"Good luck, master." Wesley added his own brand of support. Then he turned to the other pets. "It's about to start. Let's get to out seats." He herded them out with a last encouraging smile for Leesha.

Leesha turned and took a last look at himself in the mirror. He looked splendid, of course. Putting a cool smile on was by now second nature to him. Probably only his mother and Jay would be able to tell he was trembling inside.

That had to be good enough.

Drawing a last deep breath he left the small chamber to take his place at the altar, waiting for Karl.

\---

Jimmy looked up as his boss shuffled into the kitchen. Leesha looked like death warmed over. Actually, make that like death run over by a truck, dumped into a trash grinder and then warmed over.

With a pained grunt the ruler of the Phoenix Empire leaned against the kitchen counter, blindly groping around.

With an indulgent smile, Jimmy poured his master a mug of coffee - stiff as board - and gently placed it into the searching hands.

Leesha grunted something unintelligible and clung to the mug like a drowning man would to a lifeline.

Jimmy puffed on his cigar thoughtfully, wondering what would help his boss recover. 

The wedding celebration had lasted well into the night and had been as lavish and extravagant as was to be expected of such a special occasion. Jimmy had watched from the sidelines how Leesha and Karl smiled for the guests and maintained a polite but icy distance.

Apparently, Karl was as pissed of as Leesha had expected.

Maybe this whole wedding business hadn't been Leesha's smartest idea, but Jimmy was firmly on his master's side. After all, being Emperor, he was a pretty awesome match. And a really nice guy to boot. He really thought that Karl should be showing a little more gratitude.

"He still pissed at you?" he asked, deeply sympathetic to Leesha's plight.

"Very." Leesha groaned.

"Want me to beat some sense into him?"

That at least brought a small smile to Leesha's face. "Thanks for the offer, but no." He said. "He'll come around. Eventually. Hopefully. One day."


End file.
